1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifter bore groover tool and more particularly pertains to precisely forming an axial groove in a cylindrical lifter bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automotive tools of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, automotive tools of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of reparing and maintaining vehicles by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The lifter bore groover tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precisely forming an axial groove n a cylindrical lifter bore.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lifter bore groover tool which can be used for precisely forming an axial groove in a cylindrical lifter bore. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of automotive tools of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved lifter bore groover tool. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved lifter bore groover tool and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing in an essentially rectilinear configuration with an upper wall and a lower wall. A plurality of side walls couple the upper and lower walls. The side walls include a thin cutting wall and a parallel thin adjusting wall. The side walls also include enlarged parallel facing walls coupling the thin walls. An unthreaded first bore is formed in the housing. The first bore has an axis parallel with the side wails and located adjacent to the cutting wall. A long cylindrical chamber is provided beneath the first bore. The chamber is in communication with a guide slot extending through the cutting wall upwardly from the bottom wall. A short cylindrical chamber is provided above the first bore. A threaded second bore is formed in the housing. The second bore has an axis parallel with the side walls and located adjacent to the adjusting wall. A lateral chamber is provided beneath the second bore located above the bottom wall extending through an opening in a central region of the adjusting wall. An intermediate cylindrical chamber is provided above the second bore. Next provided is a cylindrical cutting block. The cutting block is axially reciprocable within the long cylindrical chamber. A cutting tool is provided. The cutting tool is removably supported in the cutting block extending laterally through the guide slot for contacting the surface of the bore to be grooved. A set screw is provided for removably supporting the cutting tool within the cutting block. The cutting block and cutting tool are axially adjustable. A first bolt is provided. The first bolt is received within the first bore. The first bolt has an upper end with a head located within the short cylindrical chamber and an Allen head recess for rotation by the user. The first bolt has a lower end threadedly coupled with respect to the cutting block at its top whereby rotation of the first bolt will axially shift the cutting block and tool go cut an axial groove in a bore upon rotation of the first bolt by the user. An axial recess is formed in the cutting block on the side thereof remote from the cutting tool and guide slot. A guide pin is provided. The guide pin is positioned with the housing beneath the lateral chamber with an interior end located within the axial recess to preclude rotation of the cutting block and cutting tool during rotation of the first bolt. Next provided is an adjustment block. The adjustment block is located in the lateral chamber for lateral movement to enlarge and reduce the circumference of the tool after insertion into a bore. The adjustment block has a flat vertical exterior face for slidably contacting a bore during operation and use. The adjustment block also has a downwardly angled interior face. The adjustment block also has a laterally extending adjustment slot through the adjustment block between the interior and exterior surfaces. A second bolt is provided. The second bolt is threadedly received within the threaded second bore. The second bolt has an upper end with a head located within the intermediate cylindrical chamber and an Allen head recess for rotation by the user. The second bolt also has a lower end with a conical configuration in rotatable sliding contact with the angled interior face of the adjustment block whereby rotation of the second bolt will laterally shift the adjustment block within the lateral chamber upon rotation of the second bolt by the user. Lastly, a guide pin is provided. The guide pin is positioned within the housing spanning the adjustment chamber with an intermediate extent located within the adjustment slot to maintain the exterior face parallel with the adjustment face of the housing and the housing in a fixed orientation during operation and use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled In the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lifter bore groover tool which has all of the advantages of the prior art automotive tools of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lifter bore groover tool which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lifter bore groover tool which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lifter bore groover tool which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such lifter bore groover tool economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a lifter bore groover tool for precisely forming an axial groove in a cylindrical lifter bore.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lifter bore groover tool. A housing in an essentially rectilinear configuration has an upper wall and a tower wall and a plurality of side walls. The side walls include a cutting wall and another wall and facing walls there between. A bore is formed in the housing adjacent to the cutting wall. A long cylindrical chamber beneath the bore is in communication with a guide slot extending through the cutting wall. A cylindrical cutting block is axially reciprocable within the long cylindrical chamber. A cutting tool is removably supported in the cutting block extending laterally through the guide slot for contacting the surface of the bore to be grooved. The cutting block and cutting tool are axially adjustable. A bolt as received within the bore. The bolt has an upper end with a head for rotation by the user. The bolt has a lower end rotatably coupled with respect to the cutting block whereby rotation of the bolt will axially shift the cutting block and tool to cut an axial groove in a bore upon rotation of the bolt by the user.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.